nitharosfandomcom-20200214-history
Beronico
The fifth member of The Seraphim known as The Seraph of Guise. He was brought into the group short after they were formed. History The Meeting Little is known about Beronico's childhood, and he is not willing to speak of it or how he became a wererat. At the age of sixteen Constance Grimwood came across the young boy as she had to attend a party held by another Calianos family. Sneaking into the mansion, he quickly stole as much food as he wanted in the guise of a servant. Unlike the other plutocrats, Constance took an interest in the young boy and quickly sneaked away from the main party to follow him. Though she thought she had followed him the right way, he seemed to simply disappear as she got to a dead end. She looked for a hidden switch, but couldn't find one, and in the end had to give up and go back to the party. This happened several times in a row, as she attended parties. She saw the young man in several different guises, blending in perfectly, unseen. Everytime she tried to follow him, she ended up losing her at the weirdest places. Though most people would get annoyed and give up, Constance just got even more intrigued. She set up an elaborate trap by making her own father host a party, and set up several of her own friends as the servants attending the party, to keep an eye on the boy. Just as he was about to sneak out again, Constance picked the rat up by its tail and refused to let go unntil he shapeshifted back into his human shape. After a long and elaborate explanation what he was, though not how he became one, Constance had him employed at the mansion. By her reasoning, if he was sneaking around as a servant all the time anyways, he might aswell get paid for it. He had few arguements against it. The Servant Though he was supposed to be one of the servants at the mansion, he was often pulled into the mischief of Constance when she came up with ideas. He ended up getting to know Alyniss, Aren and Milena as he was dragged around under the guise of shopping trips. He also played a role as the servant and helper of Constance during her youth rebellion. However, when she heard about what had happened to Milena, not even Beronico could keep up as she rushed to free her friend. Finding the wounded Constance made the wererat think he had let his master down, and he left the mansion in a self-imposed exile. The Seraph of Guise As he sneaked into another mansion to find food, and maybe shelter for the night, suddenly he were surrounded by three masked people. Though he pulled out a large dagger, Beronico was sure he had lost before he had even begun. He was shocked to find out it was Constance who was asking him to join her new group, The Seraphim. Though he was hesistant at first, he joined when Constance told him she had never blamed him, and that he didn't even had to ask for being forgiven for something she had done. Beronico has played an essential role in every single mission, by often scouting or sneaking into the mansion first, and disguising himself as a member of the guard there. Whereas Milena plays the role of gathering information in the city at large, Beronico plays a role of gathering information more specifically in the place they are breaking into. Personality He is usually timid and quiet. He doesn't like talking about his own experiences or about his own past, unless it is very relevant to the topic at hand, and even then he is usually quiet about it. As the only male in the group unntil Nataniel D'Alessio joined the group, he was often uncomfortable around the four women, even though he knew them well. He has taken a great liking to the two new men in the group, and is starting to break a bit more out of his shell. Combat Abilities Unlike a lot of the other members of the group, Beronico is not a fighter. He can wield a dagger proficiently, but he is not sticking out in any way. Aren has taught him a bit in the ways of other weapons, and he has gotten more proficient in them than he was, but he still prefers the diplomatic solutions to problems. Category:Depths of Hazur